Moonbase Alpha (TV series)
' ' '''Moonbase Alpha '''is an British-American adventure science fiction drama television series that follows the inhabitants of a moonbase on the Earth's Moon that was inexplicably pulled out of orbit by an unknown extrasolar source and taken on a journey throughout the cosmos. This series is a remake of the British television series Space: 1999 that ran from 1975-1977. Characters #Commissioner Gerald Simmonds- British chairman of the International Lunar Finance Commission. #Commander Anton Gorski- Russian former commanding officer of Moonbase Alpha. #Commander John Koenig- American commanding officer of Moonbase Alpha. Cool, calm, witty, and intelligent. #Paul Morrow- British base executive officer and Main Mission controller, second-in-command. #Captain Alan Carter- Australian chief pilot and third-in-command. #Pilot Bill Fraser- American co-pilot with Carter. #Professor Victor Bergman- British chief science advisor on Moonbase Alpha. #David Kano- American data technician and member of Bergman's science and tech team. #Doctor Helena Russell- American chief medical officer on Moonbase Alpha #Doctor Bob Mathias- American deputy at Medical Section. #Tony Verdeschi- American head of security and Command Center controller. #Sandra Benes- Asian-American data analyst. #Tanya Alexander- American base operations officer. Factions * Lunar Space Research Organization (LSRO) * Moonbase Alpha Episode Guide (Use different episode titles) Season 1 #"Out of Orbit." 2 hour pilot. New commander, Patrick Osgood mining in the catacombs discovers alien object, Moon pulled out of orbit by space warps. Tony/Koenig navigate ahead. Meta probe. Encounter WAR GAMES. Near a black hole, what wonders lie out there? #"INFERNAL MACHINE" Gwent, Companion. "lonely, blind creature looking for death" #"FORCE OF LIFE" Body snatcher, wants heat, nuclear reactor #"RING AROUND THE MOON" Aliens want info, non corporeal, use Helena #"MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH" Lush earth-like world, Astro 7 mission, lost 5 years ago, Lee Russell returns, he's an apparition, not real just a mechinazations of the planet. #"SEED OF DESTRUCTION" Koenig duplicate on a crystal asteroid #"BRIAN THE BRAIN" Star mission, 300 Swifts, lost 4 years ago, Planet D, Capt. Michael, for 88 years. #"SEANCE SPECTRE" Group wants to inhabit new earth-like world without the moon personnel. Coup! #"EARTHBOUND" Alien refugees from a dying world, offer 1 person in a lotto, Simmonds forces himself to go, the lotto picked him anyway, irony. Mid-season finale. #"MISSING LINK/FULL CIRCLE" 2 million years ago, Stone Age 40,000 years ago, Missing Link in planets evolution. Zenna/Retha designation. Koenig captured. Paul/Sandra breakup, she's seeing Alan now. #"LAST SUNSET" Alien benefactors terraform the Moon ephemerally. #"ANOTHER PLACE, ANOTHER TIME" Space-time anomaly. Re-enter sol sys, double moons, Future Alphans (10 years from now?) Alpha Child, 9 months since leaving Earth orbit, 250 days ago. Season 2 #"COLLISION COURSE" Crash into an alien world, designated Atheria. # "MISSION OF THE DARIANS" 20 square km starship. 50,000 crew. 14 senior staff. Lie! 1 year since leaving Earth orbit (360 days). #"TAYBOR" The trader, introduce the Dorcons, S.S. Emporium. #"VOYAGER'S RETURN" Radiation exhaust. Killed lots. 15 years ago. Queller Drive. Pursuit of knowledge. Voyager probes, rename! #"TESTAMENT OF ARKADIA" Ancient astronauts. Leave 2 people and some others behind with a couple Eagles. Finale of S2. Getting closer to whatever pulled them from orbit. Season 3 *"JOURNEY TO WHERE" Transmission from Earth on an interstellar ansible from Texas City 2200 (2120 in '70s version) Accidentally sent back to 13xx. *"DRAGON'S DOMAIN" Tony Cellini. Ultra probe launched 3 years prior to leaving Earth orbit for a 7 month trip. Interplanetary spacecraft. Mission mystery, think he killed his crewmates. 877 days since leaving orbit. Season 4 *"BRINGERS OF WONDER" Super-Swift with friends and family aboard. Hideous telepathic entities. 2 part? Later seasons *"METAMORPH" Encounter Maya, Psycon *"DORZAK" Other survivors of her planets collapse *"DORCONS" Archenemy of the series List of Moonbases #Moonbase Alpha (First built, international moonbase). 311 personnel. #Moonbase Bravo (Brazil). 340 personnel. #Moonbase Charlie (Chinese). 800 personnel. #Moonbase Echo (European). 9,000 personnel. #Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost (American). 200 people. #Sea of Tranquility City (Multi-national). 120,000 people. #Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar Lunar Complex (India). 17,000 personnel. #Tsukiyomi Station (Under construction by Japan). 30,000 personnel. #Tycho City (Multi-national). 55,000 people. #Vega Aerospace Colonial Settlement X-562A (Recently completed, Private). 70 personnel. #Yuri Gagarin Star City (Russia). 10,000 personnel. Total population on the Moon: 242,721. (A quarter of a million people on the Moon in the mid-late 21st century) Suggestions *http://www.geeksofdoom.com/2008/07/03/10-ways-to-make-a-kick-ass-version-of-space1999 *https://space2049.com/2016/11/30/its-time-for-a-new-look-at-space-1999/ *https://space2049.com/space2049theseries/ *https://space2049.com/the-series-bible/ *https://www.nasa.gov/offices/education/programs/national/ltp/games/moonbasealpha/index.html *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonbase_Alpha_(video_game) *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space:_1999 *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/Space1999 *http://collider.com/space-2099/